A Gia Carangi Fanfiction
by brittanathough
Summary: 'And this was just the beginning of many adventures, memories and awkward encounters, ranging from the good, the bad, the happy and the sad. You name it.'


I'll never forget the first time I met Gia. And it was all thanks to my mom. You see, my mother was a regular drop-in at studios and popular shooting locations in and around New York, checking that everything was up to scratch and how it should be. She would often stick around and chat with everyone working at the time; makeup artists, hair stylists, photographers, etc. And of course, Gia. My mom was, and still is, very well liked in the fashion industry, and I am very proud of that.

It was the year of 1979 when I met Gia for the first time. My mom had asked me to drive her into work that Saturday as she was already running late, on top of having some last minute paperwork to run through before passing it on to some photographer. So, at the concept of maybe getting to meet a model, I very happily agreed. Now, this was a stage in my life where I was just coming to terms with the fact that I liked girls. My mom knew nothing of it at the time, so she was oblivious to how much I had wanted this model to be a woman.

So anyway, I parked in a spot right outside this small studio, about a ten minute drive from the chaos of Times Square. Just as I was getting out of the car, I heard someone yell over; 'hey! Nice ride!' So I look to my right, where I heard the shout come from, only to see the flash of pearly whites from a smile and a pair of Ray-Bans, before whoever it was disappeared through one of the tiny studio's many entrances/exits. At this point, my mom was holding open another door, trying to usher me inside and snatching the car keys from me.

Much to my surprise, amongst the initial pandemonium of organizing the shoot, the photographer, Francesco Scavullo, was ready and waiting to greet my mother, standing by what looked like a refreshments stand. My mom handed him the paperwork before exchanging casual hello's and how are you's, and I was quite surprised at how _casual _they were with each other, like they'd been best friends for years. He had kindly asked her if she wanted anything from the snack bar, to which she politely declined, saying that she didn't want to get in the way of anything, and plus 'I have my oldest with me.' They both cast a quick glance over to me, and this was when I knew my awkward lingering in the background would be no more. My mom decided to introduce me. Mr. Scavullo was extremely friendly, asking me how school was and if I'd ever consider modelling because I had a _look_. I just laughed and shook my head because, _no way_. I was self-conscious enough as it is.

After the little introduction, leaving me mildly embarrassed from being complemented by one of the biggest photographers of that time, Francesco insisted that we stay, stating that we would be no bother at all. He also told my mom, 'and you can't go anyway. After I told _her_ that you were visiting today, _she_ got really excited to catch up with you again. And your daughter is close enough to _her_ age. 'She'll' actually have someone to talk to in the time between shoots.' I didn't expect it, but my mom actually relented and agreed to stay for a few hours, eliciting am excitable single clap from Mr. Scavullo. Before Francesco scurried off to some other room at the far side of the studio, he told me I could do what I wanted for the few hours my mom had agreed to stay, as long as I don't wander into any shots. My mother told me to behave and like a typical teenager, I scoffed because, _come on_, I was _sixteen_ at the time. After that, she just gave me _the _look, you know the one parents give to their misbehaving six year old, and walked off to talk to someone fiddling with a camera.

I walked up and down the studio a few times, occasionally taking something from the snack bar, dishing out a few quiet hi's to the crew, before taking a seat at the far end of the room, where I had seen Francesco disappear through a door a few minutes prior. After some time having been spent on watching everyone rush around, making the backdrop of the shoot look perfect, the door to my left opened. I side eyed the door, not wanting to seem nosey, but before I knew it, my head was turned fully to the left. I was staring open-mouthed at a doorway with _thee_ Gia Carangi standing in it. She was wearing a white robe, concealing what I could only assume was a dress underneath it, her hair was tousled, she had little-to-no makeup on, with a cigarette dangling from the corner of her lips.

_She was looking right back at me._

I think my heart may have actually stopped. She looked so _beautiful, _so _sexy._ So you know what I done? I got up from that damned seat and brisk walked, like a moron, over to my mother. I think, maybe, it was a bit overwhelming, being within such a short distance of one of the most beautiful women ever, coincided with the fact that I had been crushing on this woman since mid '78, when she made her quick ascent to fame.

I'm pretty sure I heard a faint laugh as I walked off. I didn't risk looking back though.

And I had soon come to realize that walking over to my mom was kinda dumb. A few seconds later, Gia walked- well, strutted- over to happily greet my mother, who was just as happy to greet Gia in return. It was then I realized who Francesco was referring to as _'she'_ and _'her'_ when explaining to my mom that someone was excited for a catch-up. I was excited, yet nervous, and this combination had caused me, yet again, to awkwardly linger in the background whilst my mom and Gia happily chatted away. My awkward background lingering/eavesdropping was put to an abrupt end when: 'Oh where are my manners?' My mother had laughed. 'Paris, come here, don't be shy. Paris, honey, this is Gia. Gia, this is my oldest daughter, Paris.'

And this was just the beginning of many adventures, memories and awkward encounters, ranging from the good, the bad, the sad, and the happy. You name it.

**So, I wanted to start writing this story because I recently watched the movie Gia and read the book Thing of Beauty and thought they were both amazing (highly recommend them). Also, I've come to realize that a lot of people don't know or remember who Gia Carangi was, and if they do, they only know her as one of the first famous women to have died of AIDs at the age of just 26. And so, I kind of wanted to keep the memory of her alive by writing what I think she would have been like at work, and just doing everyday mundane things. Obviously we didn't see what it was like with her behind closed doors, but I will do my absolute best to depict her off of what I have seen in interviews with her mother, brothers. ex-girlfriend and makeup artist Sandy Linter, and other close friends, and photographers who have worked with her.**

**I really hope you like this idea and if you think I should carry on, just leave a review, and I'll also be happy to take suggestions and constructive criticism. **


End file.
